The inhibition of various proteases has application in treating many medical conditions, such as Alzheimer's disease, retroviral infections, hypotension and hypertension. Many protease-inhibitor compounds have been identified. However, the methods for synthesizing these protease-inhibitor compounds are often complex and/or expensive. Consequently, methods are needed to produce protease-inhibitor compounds through simpler and/or less expensive processes.